


Your Kiss is on My List

by acrazyobsession



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 5+1 Things, Episode: s01e02 Murder on the Ballarat Train, Episode: s01e12 Murder in the Dark, Episode: s02e05 Murder A La Mode, Episode: s02e11 Dead Air, Episode: s02e13 Murder Under the Mistletoe, Episode: s03e08 Death Do Us Part, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: The 5 times that Jack thought about kissing Phryne while she gazed at his lips, and the one time he did.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Drawing Drabbles





	1. 2 Weeks - “Murder on the Ballarat”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this quote on tumblr a while back and knew I had to write something for it: “If you catch me looking at your lips when you talk, just kiss me.”

Miss Phryne Fisher had entered his life like a freight trainーstorming onto his crime scene with no respect for the job that he was trying to do. She didn’t seem to take anything seriously, least of all the rules. He thought he had been rid of her after the Andrews case was solved, but here she was again. It seemed that trouble followed her, and she couldn’t resist getting involved. However, though it pained him to admit, his annoyance was sometimes laced with a bit of amusement. She was not used to taking no for an answer, and was obviously very good at using her charms to get her way. But she was also very intelligent and observant. So, as frustrating as it was to have her popping in, there appeared to be no way to keep her away. 

“So if the compartment was locked... how did you get in?”

“I hit the lock with my shoe.”

Her eyes were alight with innocence, but upon examining the lock on the compartment door, he sighed. “Your shoe seems to have the ballistic capabilities of a .38 revolver.” Dear Lord. The woman had a gun. He was so confused as to how he was supposed to feel. Usually, he would have put his foot down and ordered someone to stay in their compartment, but there was something about her that had him instead inviting her into his investigation. 

“So you're letting me in?”

“It's either that or watch you hound me through the door.” There didn’t appear to be any other option as it seemed impossible to persuade her otherwise, and he couldn’t deny that she was helpful. It was easy, and nice, to be able to walk through the scene with her, examining the evidence left behind. 

He hadn’t realized quite how close they were until he turned to agree with her conclusion that the window was the exit route. Their eyes locked. As much as he tried to keep his thoughts on the case, her face was so closeーthe smell of her perfume filling the space. 

It took them both a second to acknowledge that Hugh had knocked and was standing in the door of the compartment waiting.

“I was just giving the inspector my account of finding the victim and my client.”

And suddenly he was back to him being exasperated. “Client?”

“Miss Henderson's asked me to look into the case.”

“And what would prompt her to do that?”

“She obviously recognises my considerable talents.”

“Self-styled and completely untrained…”

She wasn’t in the least bit deterred by his wordsーinstead, she seemed to delight in her ability to fluster him. It wasn’t that he hadn’t met other women like herーhe hadーbut there was some kind of energy that surrounded her, pulling him in despite himself. 

He watched as her eyes drifted to his lipsーher eyelashes flitting against her cheeks. The intensity in her blue eyes as they connected once again with his caught him off guard. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the sudden thought of wanting to kiss her flashed across his mind. 

Hugh’s interruption pulled Jack from his momentary distraction, and he tried to refocus his thoughts on the case. He had experienced women using their charms on him in order to distract, persuade, or manipulate, but this was differentーshe was different. Even though he didn’t know her very well, he would put Miss Fisher in a category all her own. But that didn’t negate the fact that she was interfering in his investigation and had now placed herself in the middle of it. He needed this case to be over.

He had run into her twice in the last 2 weeks. This couldn’t continue to happen. It was just a coincidence. Right? He would just solve this case and they could both move on. What were the chances that he would run into her at a caseーor that she would pull him into one? His eyelids drifted closed for a minute as he thought through the events that had led him being on this train, and he couldn’t help the amusement lift the corner of his mouth. She was going to be trouble.


	2. 5 Months - “Murder in the Dark”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly where I expected this chapter to go, but I hope you enjoy it!

Jack hadn’t seen Rosie in months, so seeing her in court had caused the guilt to resurface. They had held it together for as long as they could, but Rosie deserved to be happy, and he deservedーHe didn’t know what he deserved. He had failed to be the husband she needed, and failing was not something Jack Robinson bore well. 

The war had only emphasized their differences, but he had come back home with a plan and hoped she would see how important it was to him, and at first she did. He was good at his jobーhe had found a place where he had been able to help people and where he felt he had a purposeーand that made him happy. However, as the years went on, he came to realize that they were not on the same pathーhis plan was not ambitious enough. He had no desire to climb the ladder any further, and that had been what finally pushed them apart. He had loved her and provided for her, but in the end it wasn’t enoughーhe wasn’t enough. 

Jack pulled up to Rippon Lea, the drive filled with cars. It was quite the partyーthough he expected nothing less. He shut off the car and leaned back against the seat with a sigh. After the long day that he had had, a quiet night at home with a glass scotch was what he would have preferred to be doing. But she had invited him. She had needed him.

Which was, if he were being honest with himself, the real reason he was feeling guilty. He had expected the shame of not having been able to make his marriage work. He had not, however, expected to feel relieved. The divorce not only was allowing Rosie to move on, but it was also allowing him to do the same. 

He opened the car door and stepped out, the sound of music and people laughing filling the night air. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the house.

It didn’t take him long to find her, and he did his best to hide the admiration at her choice of costume. 

“Jack, you made it.”

Her voice, full of glee just at the sight of him, made all of the tightness that had built up over the last few days just melt away. He had to be careful. This could easily take a turn he was not ready for.

“Cleopatra, Queen of the Nile.”

“Very good. I assume Hugh told you about our interview with Mrs Truebody?” 

“He did.” He was having a very hard time focusing on what she was saying, the gold glitter shimmering over her exposed skin and the excitement in her eyes lighting up her whole face.

“Good. I can fill you in on the rest. But first...you need a costume.”

He hadn’t anticipated having to wear a costume, and he could only imagine what it was that she had in mind. 

From almost their first meeting he had known she was going to be troubleーhe just hadn’t known what kind of trouble exactly. When they had first met, he hadn’t expected her to stay. He had been sure she would find something more interestingーor someone more interesting to spend her time with. Yet here they were five months later, and she was still here, and though she was definitely trouble, he enjoyed her company. He had attempted to keep some kind of barrier around himself when it came to her. It would have been so easy to get completely pulled into her world, but he was a married man and that was a dangerous game. So though he wasn’t always successful, he had tried to keep her at a distance. 

As he followed her up the stairs, his heart began beating a little faster. What was he supposed to do with that barrier now? He hadn’t given any serious thought to what his divorce would mean for them. 

“How can you protest when you have no idea what it is I have in mind?” 

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he saw all of the costumes laid out.

“Because nine times out of ten, what you have in mind gives me grief.” That may be mostly true, but he couldn’t deny that he did get just a bit of joy from it as well. “There's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed.” 

His previous train of thought had left him unsettled. “I'm perfectly disguised as a police detective.” The idea of changing out of his suitーhis three piece suit of armorーhit a little too close to where his mind had been. 

“You won't detect much in a crowd this fast in a blue wool suit and tie. I kept this aside for you.” Her eyes lit up with the excitement of a child as she struggled to hold up a full Roman soldier costume in one hand and a helmet in the other. “A passable Mark Antony, if we pilfer that sword on display in the billiard room.” 

“So I'm to be the triple pillar of the world transformed into a strumpet's fool?” 

“You've been at least a single pillar for far too long. No one will know who you are.”

Her comment had him wondering if she had worked out why he had been at court the past few days. She was smart, and he was sure she had probably managed to get some information out of his constable. 

“Except you.” 

Having set aside the costume, she stepped closerーmuch closer. She had respected the wall, for the most part, keeping her flirtations to a manageable level, but now, as she stood in front of him, her fingers stroking his tie, he was sure she knew. He was fair game now. Her heavy lidded eyes traveled down his face to his lips. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on breathing, but as her lips parted ever so slightly, he couldn’t help thinking what it would be like to kiss her againーthis time without the need for a distraction.

“Come on, Jack. Just one gaudy night.”

Lord help him. If this was what she had been holding back, he was in bigger trouble than he thought. It was a lot to take inーall that attention focused on him. This was the woman who was down in the trenches with him. To hell with her white pants or expensive shoes. She didn’t care about him climbing the ladderーat least not any figurative ones. But this was all more than he really wanted to dwell on mere hours after finalizing his divorce. He wasn’t ready for that train of thought. He swallowed and had to force the words out.

“If you really want a Roman soldier... then I'll take it from here.”


End file.
